


Small Spaces

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: On a mission reader gets trapped with Bucky.





	Small Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Just little one-shot. Extremely intense. Please do not read this story if you are not into this sort of thing- as it contains triggering elements.

**Y**ou can plan all you want. Missions have an order to them. It ensures that the team can complete it. You’re focused, sharp and ready for any possible outcome. And sometimes the mission just goes to shit.

The plan goes left when Barnes breaks orders and you get sucked into backing him up. Again. You hiss and curse him under your breath as you follow him down one of the adjacent shafts in the missile silo. The bad guys have thinned out but they have weapons that are bigger, their numbers greater than the two of you and Barnes mentions a small work alcove to duck into. You comply. You have to for the safety of the mission. You hesitate though, only for a few seconds as you listen to the echoes in the metal cavern. You question the look of achievement on his face. You suspect his motivations but you don’t have time to argue. He jumps in, holding the lid open for you to follow. 

You can’t stand him. The sly grin rubs you the wrong way. He was always smug, but in the quiet all knowing way. Arrogant bastard.

You jump in and slid down the metal wall. You can feel his metal hand grab you about the waist as your feet finally hit the bottom. He smells of sweat and his touch lasts longer than you like so you push back hard against him. A breathless laugh follows as he slams the lid shut. The distinct sound of locking rushes blood to your head setting your nerves on edge.

Bucky is close at your back. The pistol at his hip is rubbing a tired bruise into the skin of your ass. But your eyes focus above through slits in the lid. The only light around the two of you is from the dim pale sunlight that the cavern sucked in. Footsteps come fast your pulse is calm, your eyes focused as you watch them pass by. You finally get around to looking at the space. It’s small, tiny. And your hands automatically reach for the lid, your finger tips graze it. But what you can touch doesn’t move.

“Doesn’t look like we are getting out of here any time soon.” says Bucky quietly.

Within seconds your skin feels hot. He’s too close, too invading of your personal space and it’s setting your nerves on fire. This place barley fits the two of you but your training focuses your attention once again. You begin to dig into your small utility belt for a tool. He shifts once again pushing your lower stomach into a gear sticking out from the wall. You don’t complain, you intensify your search. You can see his metal arm resting against the wall to the left of your head.

There’s a crackle of broken communication in your ear. “Hello? Come in?” you say quietly as you retrieve a retractable leverage from your belt.

“No use.” He says softly, his voice was close to the side of your head. A cold chill travels down your neck. And you can feel the heat of his face near your shoulder. You ignore him. On your tip toes you reach toward the locking mechanism and push in the flatten tip to pry it open. He shifts again. Though this time you get the feeling that hard sensation against your ass is not his gun.

You grab your gun in a flash. You look back at him over your shoulder holding it up next to your head.

“Bucky, I swear to God if your hip touches my ass again I’ll pull this trigger and kill us both.”

He doesn’t move. Instead you can see his eyes looking up at you with slight amusement.

“I want to see what you’re doing.” he says with a chuckle.

You holster your weapon and go back to work.

“Your ineptitude isn’t going to help us here.” You snap. And with a push from the kick back of your efforts it knocks you back down and against him. “And stop breathing on my fucking neck!”

“My what.” His voice is quiet, steady, makes you more frustrated than you already are.

Bucky shifts hard again knocking you into the gear at your stomach. You turn your head back to him staring daggers. You’re on his chest close enough to see a bead of sweat glide down his temple.

You right yourself as best as possible. You pull yourself close to the wall in front of you as you stare back up at the lid. “I saved your sorry ass.-wait..what is that smell.” he says distantly, dreamlike as he sniffs the air.

You shift to the side smelling for whatever you think he’s sensing. The last thing you needed was a leak chemical or not. You were running out of ideas to escape. But there is nothing more than the old odor of oil and grime.

Alarmingly you feel hands at your hips. Your skin crawls where he touches you. Shooting shivers up your spine. Bucky leans into you. “Is that cinnamon?” he asks curiously while burying his nose in your hair.

You knock him back with the force of your shoulder hitting him in the chin and chest. He hisses in pain.

“What?!” he groans. “It’s a good thing.”

The sound of a tool tumbling to the ground dings all the way down to the floor. You both stop moving. Then it falls out a slit in the metal floor and away from your reach. Anger begins to fill you up from your feet to your head as you look over your shoulder at him.

You pivot around on the balls of your feet coming face to face easily in the short distance between you. You round on him head tilted up to face him in your rage. To your shock he comes even closer crowding you and inviting himself in to the little space you had.

“Can’t you just put it back in your pants for one second! First it was _those_ Hydra cheerleaders, that almost got me killed-“ the words tumble from your mouth in quiet shouts.

“Hey! Some of them had infor-“ he interrupted as he smashes his metal hand into the wall to the side of your head.

“Second!” you hiss over him. “You were feeling up that boot faced harpy and almost blew my cover!”

Bucky pushes closer to your face. The action has your back pressing on the wall the gear in your lower back arches your back unnaturally forcing your pelvis into his hips. His chest bumps against yours. His lips are near yours. His hair is close; his body is taking up your viewing space. The urge to run is making your heart thump out of your chest.

“Are you jealous?” he says accusingly. But his voice is thick and slick as the words roll off his tongue.

You can feel your resolve crumble under pressure. You’re as awkward in your stance as you are in your emotions. But you square up to him anyway. “Not when you compromise missions.” You retort.

“I think you’re holding something back.” The velvety tone interrupts any thoughts you had to say. His eyes sharpen in on your mouth sending your eyes away from his gaze.

“Look me in the eye.” he says darkly.

You ignore him.

He grabs your wrists and pushes you against the wall of the shaft engulfing you in his presence. The gear that was almost uncomfortable now stabs into your spine. You wince and whine as you struggle against his hold. You have no choice but to look back at him.

“You goin’ to tell me that I’m wrong?” he growls.

There’s something lost in his eyes. A cold haunted thing lingers in the dark pools of his irises. It’s threatening and lacks empathy as he stares at you. The heart beat in your chest now thumps harder than ever. And you know this isn’t going to be good. He’s too close and comfortable with grabbing you like this. The sense of urgency to escape panics through you.

All you can do is manage to wiggle your hips and torso. He’s got your legs trapped against his. The hardness of his chest digs the gear further into you as he grinds his hips into your pelvis. The struggle doesn’t last as long as you wanted. He easily pulls your other hand into his metal grip pining you against the wall.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Bucky unbuckles your belt. The hard thud of your utility belt hits the metal floor and echoes in your ears as you look up through the slits of the lid. For the first time in your short lived adventures as an Avenger you pray for rescue. You hope that one of them comes looking for you.

“Smart mouthed little tease.” The soft snarl grits in your ears sending your eyes back to him. He tears at the button of your pants and manages to pull them down passed your ass. “No.” you try to sound strong but it comes out small and trembling.

He pushes a knee between your legs, opening your thighs for him. His fingers spread you apart roughly and begins to rub your clit. Your body jerks forward at the sting of sensations.

“All that talk and look at this…” But you’re already wet just from his man-handling and his words. Your eyes fix on his face as he looks down on your body. You can’t look away. He’s taking your focus, your will.

He rubs you, it hurts he pushes so hard. Shame mixes with pleasure. You try not to like it, you force yourself to concentrate on the after but he’s quick with his motions. He’s steady with his intentions making you slippery than ever. You can hear him chuckle in your ear as you ask him to stop. He pulls his hand back and slaps your cunt. It stings and brings tears to your eyes.

“You don’t make the rules here.” His words come out sounding sweeter than they are. He rubs you again. Pushes his forehead against yours forcing you to feel him at all your pressure points. “No one else can make you feel this way.” He growls, and you start to fill empty and full all at the same time.

He pushes three fingers inside of you. You’re scream shatters something inside you.

“Nobody can hear you.” he murmurs. The pain from spreading you jolts through your groin and thighs.

“God, I know this is what you fucking want.” He bites off harshly. You try to stifle the moans so you bite your lip, you can taste blood. “You watch me as much as I watch you. And I know you want this.” He rasps, tenderly – gently.

He finger fucks mercilessly. Driving you out of your mind and into pleasure you can feel the building of an orgasm. “You’re not that lucky.” He says with a chuckle and pulls his fingers from within you.

He releases your arms. Turns you around against the wall pushing your stomach into the gear, your hips jut out shoving your ass into his crotch. You fight back you, try swinging an elbow but he catches it. He pulls your arm across your chest hard. Your other hand has no choice but to support your weight and his as your face smashes against the wall trapping you in your position. You feel him when he pushes passed your entrance he fills you up. He’s longer and wider than you could imagine. A strangled gasp erupts from your throat.

“I knew you would feel this warm..” his voice is soft like he’s whispering the desperation he’s felt all this time.

“So soft..” he grunts. He’s not soft as you hoped. He takes with his pace. Poking and fucking you hard against the wall. He’s bottoming out against your cervix and grinding that gear into your stomach. He lets your hand go. And Bucky wraps his arms around your plush waist holding you to him as he bends over you. His groans are quiet, reverent as he takes you with every plunge.

“I’m goin’ turn you inside out,” he promises. “You should have shut that beautiful mouth…” he moans.

His thrusts are deep and purposefully hard driving him toward his pleasure. It’s for him. You know it. He’s using you up, making you his. Bucky keeps rutting as his hands untangle from around you and he grips your hips making you fall forward shoving your face back into the wall. He saddles the fattest part of your hips. He’s pinching and pulling the pain shoots your hands to his wrist to lessen the grip.

“Stop…you’re hurting me..” you manage to moan but it comes out gargled and hopeless as you hold his wrists trying to make him stop.

“This is my little pussy now.” He whispers and grunts. All you can hear is the mixing of your breathes with his skin slapping against yours, and the sound of your soaked cunt. “I’m goin’ to mark you…” he threatens.

You shake your head no, you beg him to stop. But it only secures his needs to pound harder faster. He feels iron hard inside of you. Then you feel the splashes of warmth on your walls. His hips sputter to a stop within moments. His breath is thick in your ear when he leans in close again. You can see the condensation of it on the metal wall your numbed face is pushed against.

A few seconds pass with the fading of his panting moans. He slips from your body leaving you hallow and filled up. And feel his work dripping down your thighs.

Your breaths are as shaking as your body. You're sore as fuck between your legs, and you struggle to pull your pants up as quickly as possible.

“Ya. We’re here. I guess it was just a hiccup up the connection.” says Bucky.

You stop your motions. Shock and a surge of nausea washes over you. You chance a look over your shoulder in time to see Bucky.

His silver metal hand reaches up above him, it slides into a small niche in the lid of the shaft. The sound of metal sliding as it unlocks bangs in your ears and the lid cracks open.

“We’ll be there in five minutes.” He says with a smile.


End file.
